Louise de La Valliere
Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere is the main female protagonist of the light novel and anime series The Familiar of Zero. She is the third daughter of the Vallière family, an aristocratic family in Tristain Well Known. She is attending classes in the Tristain Academy of Magic, where She is Known As Louise the Zero due to her zero success rate at spell casting and lack of any elemental affinities, a nickname acquired even before the first episode. Louise is lonely at school, as her family for centuries with the Zerbst family. Kirche von Zerbst Alhalt bullies her every opportunity she gets. Many other students torment her as well. This motivates her to prove to everyone that she is not Zero, leading her to summon Saito Hiraga. She was voiced by Rie Kugimiya, who also voices Kagura from Gintama, Happy from Fairy Tail, Karin Kurosaki and Nemu Kurotsuchi Bleach, Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist and Nagi Sanzenin from Hayate no Gotoku!. Personality As a Noble, Louise defends her honor as a benevolent and "superior" person, like other Nobles. She states that is her responsibility as a noble to make sure her highness the princess is safe and that her familiar's well being. Louise is a very stubborn girl. But, as Henrietta mentions, her heart is pure. Louise is also very persistent. Summary Her poor magical ability is due to her alignment tovoid magic, an ancient branch of magic which only four people can currently use, with the the last known user before them being Brimir; because of the branch's rarity the Academy does not have the ability to properly train Louise in its use, unlike other students who can learn their magical specialization from teachers who share their alignment. Void magic itself seems to be mostly capable of only destruction; any time she tries to use it for anything else it will result in an explosion of varying magnitude. She has been known - however - to be able to do relatively simple spells, but her use of void magic requires a certain amount of time to build up before use. Season 4 she became a priestess, along with Tiffa, for the Popes anniversary enthronement. Later she is captured by King Joseph. After Joseph is killed, she and Saito are given a patch of territory to govern by Queen Henrietta. Later, after retrieving Saito and Tiffa from the elf lands of Neftes, during which Saito became Tiffa's familiar as well, they then attend Tabitha/Charlotte's coronation as queen of Gallia. It is also during that time that she overhears the Pope saying that once Saito used up his Liveslatte power, he will die. When they fought the Ancient Dragon, and fail to destroy it the first time, Louise sends Saito back to his world using the World Door. Later, Saito manages to come back with a fighter plane, and they manage to defeat the Dragon for good. After Saito sets her mind at ease (though his contract with Tiffa had run out, his contract with Louise kept him alive). With the Dragon dead, Saito then proposed to Louise and they were married. After the wedding Louise used her magic to go to Saito's world, Japan, to visit his parents (where they most likely reside now). Relationships As for her relationship with her familiar Saito, she literally treats him like a dog as she hates him and is ashamed of him - as Saito looks and acts like a commoner - at first, until he proves his worth as a familiar. At first, she thinks of him as a failure due to her magical aptitude... or lack there of. Every chance she gets, she punishes him when he "disobeys" her but as the story develops she starts realizing that she cares about him; not simply as her familiar - who is bound to protect her - but she starts to develop feelings for him. The more her feelings develop, the more she gets jealous of other girls and wants to spend more time with him, she can also get jealous when faced with girl's more developed then her, which includes almost every girl she meets. At certain points, she has been known to worry about going too far and driving Saito away with her temper. Surprisingly, the light novels end up becoming a deconstruction of having a relationship with a Tsundere, more specifically, the unfortunate implications of domestic abuse caused by it. Especially after the 11th volume. She is very fond of her elder sister Cattleya, which she looks up to; but Louise fears her oldest sister Éléonore, who is strict and always tells her to drop magic - due to Louise's apparent inability to cast nearly all magic - and get married to a fine noble in lieu of an education. Spells *''Explosion'' *''Dispel'' *''Illusion'' *''Teleport (only able to teleport to as far as she can see; but is capable of being casted rapidly unlike Illusion. The distance depends on how much of the incantation she chants before using it)'' *''World Door (creates a magical door between one place and another)'' Titles Louise is the third daughter of the Duke de La Vallière and Karin, Duchess of La Vallière. She later becomes a lady-in-waiting for Henrietta, Queen of Tristain. After Louise's void was revealed to her family, Henrietta made Louise her heir, thus the Crown Princess of Tristain. Name Louise is named after Louise de La Vallière (Françoise Louise de La Baume Le Blanc), a mistress of Louis XIV of France from 1661 to 1667. Also known as editar sección *''Zero Louise'' *''Louise the Zero (by her classmates especially Kirche)'' *''Little Louise (by her sisters)'' *''My Louise (by Saito)'' *''Little Runt Louise (by Éléonore)'' *''Crybaby Louise (once by Éléonore)'' *''Louise Françoise (by Henrietta)'' Void Bearer *''Chibi Louise in fansubs (by Éléonore)'' *''Lemon-chan (once by Saito)'' Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Teenagers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Siblings Category:On & Off Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Magic Category:Insecure Category:Determinators Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:The Chosen One Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Loyal